CW's Red Hood
by MetalJrock
Summary: Jason Todd has come back from the dead. And he intends to end crime his way, feeling his former mentor hasn't done a good enough job. Now he protects Gotham City, and seeks answers for his resurrection, as the mysterious vigilante known as the Red Hood.


_'So, I'm supposed to do an intro? Screw that. I'm just gonna skip through the important details.'_

 _'I used to be the sidekick to some Dark Knight. Thought he could make me fight crime. Loved it. But he thought I was too unrestrained for his liking. So, going against him, I decided to chase after his hated nemesis. That clown had a major beatdown coming.'_

 _'But he kidnapped me when I was unprepared, tortured me, beat me, and left me for dead in a burning building. Where my supposed adopter father carried my corpse.'_

 _'Now, I'm back. Somehow. Don't know the details, and I'm gonna figure it out. In the meantime, it's about time I sent crime a message to someone who can get the job done._

* * *

Three thugs ran through an alleyway. They all wore white suits, and had a thick Black Mask over their heads. They sprinted through the darkened narrow pathway, stepping upon puddles as the pitter patter of rain passed around them, leaving them soaked. Their panting was the only sound they could hear over their heightened heartbeats as they attempted to make an escape.

But unfortunately for them, the sound of a gunshot scared them as a small spark was seen on the wired fence they were about to climb. Scared, they turned around.

Their gazes turned to the rooftops. Standing on the edge of the buulding was a tall figure, wearing a thin jacket. He wore a red hood over his red helmet, said helmet having glowing blue lenses that allowed him to see easier. Lightning struck, allowing the goons to get a better image of their supposed enemy. On both of his hands were light pistols, smoke coming from the barrel on the one he raised.

"Oh, crap!"

The costumed figure jumped down and pulled the trigger while descending, shooting one of the thugs in the shoulder, causing him to release his bat while he screamed, clutching the bleeding wound. The vigilante smacked his gun upon his head, causing him to reel back in pain,

Someone attempted to elbow the red hooded figure, but the vigilante grabbed his arm, and snapped it back. A loud crack echoed as the man screamed, looking upon his dislocated limb. "AAAAAHHHH!" he continued screaming, before tasting the vigilante's fist. The vigilante then lowered his weapon's aim and pulled the trigger, shooting the masked man in the head, killing him.

The vigilante grunted, spinning his body around so that he could roundhouse-kick the last standing masked goon. His foot hit the person's cheek, making them collapse for a second. They gained a second wind as they jumped up and tried to hit the vigilante with a crowbar, but the figure grabbed his arm, punching the man in the chest and while he was stunned, shot him dead. His body collapsed and was left in a puddle of his own blood.

"Already did that dance." grunted the vigilante, looking at the crowbar again.

There was one more goon he left alive. He knelt down and grabbed thr last masked man by the collar, holding him up. "Your boss. Where is he? What's his game?!" he hissed.

"Go to hell, you costumed freak!" hissed the goon, trying to punch the red-hooded vigilante, but the figure grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist, "Sunova-"

"Do I look like Batman, asshole?" he asked, shoving the man on a wall as hard as he could. "I'll ask again... Where. Is. Your. Boss?" he questioned, pointing a pistol on his head, clicking it as a warning sign for who he was interrogating.

"Okay, okay!" the thug relented filled with fright. "Black Mask... Nobody but his best guys knows where he's at. H-He talks to us through communicators and recyclable phones! Can't be traced. But I do know where he's having another shipment!" he revealed.

"Spill it!" demanded the vigilante.

The goon gulped, "The Northern Gotham Docks! They're shippin' something! That's all I know!"

With a grunt, the vigilante slammed the masked man face first into a puddle, "Nice talk." he started to storm off.

"Who-Who are you?" studdered the goon.

The vigilante turned around, pointing a pistol directly at him.

"The Red Hood."

 **Bang!** The masked man was shot dead then and there.

* * *

 **RED HOOD**

* * *

The docks were dark, and the only sound was of the shipments being placed on the ground from the ships. "Hey! Be careful with that, Black Mask needs that in perfect condition!" one of the thugs yelled, raising his rifle over his head as he watched his aquaintances carry the crates, their hands placed underneath the small wooden boxes while they walked from the ramps.

"Hey, Joe, you try liftin' this! It's heavy!" one of them whined and taunted back.

Joe rolled his eyes, "Well, the boss told me to keep an eye on things incase somethin' were to go wrong. It's your job to take care of the shipments, Frank." he reminded his friend.

Frank sighed, "Damn it."

Perched on one of the crates away from the sight of the other goons, was the Red Hood, _'So... Black Mask's planning a shipment on something. And I intend to figure out what it is exactly. This is why I'm here. To take care of the crime Batman and his youth group are too unaware of. I'll get to them at some point.'_

Red Hood grunted, aiming a pistol downward. He scowled under his helmet and readied a shot. His finger clenched the trigger, and then finally...

BANG!

The supposed guard dropped dead and collapsed to his knees. The other thugs all looked nervously. "Oh crap!"

Satisfied, Red Hood rolled and jumped from his high spot, taking to the shadows in order to take care of the rest. "Let's see what they got..." he whispered.

Looking around, the Black Mask thugs raised their weapons after dropping the crate, wondering what killed Joe, "Holy hell... This wasn't part of the job!"

"Is it the Bat?"

Frank shook his head, No... No, the Bat doesn't shoot people dead in the head, man. This is some new freak!"

Leaning on a crate away from the two remaining thugs, Red Hood raised his pistols and sighed, "Let's just get this over with." he whispered, lowering his head before craning it sideways, getting a better look at who else was there.

Now ready to fight, his guns loaded, Red Hood dived and attacked, sneaking up upon one of them. "Oh crap!" said Frank, reaching his arms back.

Red Hood kicked the man in the back of his leg as hard as he could, making it snap underneath his leather boot, making him kneel in crippling pain. The vigilante flicked his wrists, snapping his neck instantly. Red Hood then jabbed Joe, who attempted to strike the red-helmet wearing vigilante.

Joe recovered and held up a small blade, then drove it into Red Hood's side, making him grunt and clench the wound, yanking the weapon out of him, it covered in red. As an angry response, Red Hood stabbed his arm and pinned him to wall while he gripped the handle of the knife he once wielded.

"Answers... Now!" demanded Red Hood.

"What the-?! The hell are you?!"

"Red Hood! And unless you want this knife jammed straight up your ass, you're going to answer my question! What does Black Mask want with all these shipments, huh? Talk!" snapped Red Hood, pointing his pistol to Joe's temple.

The man gritted his teeth and raised his hands, but Red Hood used his elbow to pin him completely so he was unable to move. "Now... I don't want to ask again. I'm not Batman... I ain't gonna spare you should you try anything."

"Okay, alright! Black Mask mentioned somethin' called TITAN. No clue what it is, but it's givin' him a profit! That's all I know, I swear!" pleaded the relented man.

Red Hood removed his elbow from the man's chest, allowing him to breathe. "Thanks for the exposition." Red Hood said, ending him with a pull of a trigger.

With any opposition gone, Red Hood forcefully opened the crate they were holding, seeing a container with green liquid flowing through some thin tubes, _'This is TITAN? This looks like the Venom drug that asshat Bane used. Time to get rid of it.'_

Walking back and hopping onto another crate in distance enough, Red Hood shot the canister from his spot, causing it to explode in a fume of green smoke. "TITAN... That's something to look into." he grunted, watching the smoke fade into the night. "But first I have to figure out how Black Mask took such a hold of this city, and that so-called vigilante didn't do anything about it."

* * *

Jason Todd climbed the fire escape, forcefully opening the window he wished to enter. He quietly slid over the sill and gently closed it, hoping to not leave any sound. He sighed and removed his red helmet, it dropping to the floor as he lightened his grip. He wiped his face, removing the sweat that dripped from it and he held his knees. He noticed that the area was pitch black for the most part, with the exception of one room, a faint light blinking within his vicinity.

Removing his Red Hood costume, Jason walked into the room, where he saw a teen, almost his age, working on something. He jumped upon seeing the man leaning on the wooden door. "Come on, Jason..." he groaned.

Duke removed his goggles as he looked to Jason, "So, what's this supposed to be?"

"Oh... It's supposed to be a prototype Zip-Gun. Basically, it will allow you to not only grip objects, but push yourself closer to them with a piece of wiring and rope from WayneTech that I got from Lucius Fox." Duke explained.

Jason folded his arms and nodded, "Alright." his eyes turned to the computer, "Any lead on Black Mask's whereabouts?"

Duke Thomas shook his head, "Sorry. Nothing. Did you find anything while you were... Out?"

"Some. Mainly that Black Mask has been getting a shipment of something called TITAN. It looks to be a drug similar to the one Bane uses. I'm not sure how they're connected, but he's making a profit off of it, and knowing what Venom can do, I'm afraid of this new formula. Can you get some intel on that, see if that name's been used before?" asked Jason, sitting on a chair next to Duke.

Duke placed his tools on his desk, cracking his knuckles. "Alright." he began typing something onto a search engine. Jason and him had managed to obtain some WayneTech computers on their own, Duke having a job there.

"You know, Jason... I could get you a job at WayneTech. The offer still stands." Duke offered again.

"No, Duke. Not until I figure things out." Jason replied. "It's... a rather personal manner."

Duke turned his eyes back to the computer, "Hm... Speaking of that. You planning to tell Stephanie of your little, uh, double life? We're the only two people in your life from what you tell us, but it seems like you keep pushing us away."

"I had no plan to tell you in the first place, but you somehow figured it out." Jason reminded his ally, "Luckily, your in at WayneTech can help Red Hood. I have no intention of pushing you or her any further in the life of Red Hood. She's better off not knowing the kind of things I do under the hood."

Duke shrugged, "I trust you. You're protecting Gotham, like Batman and Robin." Jason gritted his teeth upon hearing the second name, but he pushed those thoughts aside. "You need someone by your side, whether you like it or not. It's for the best."

Jason sighed and changed the subject with a question, "Any references on the TITAN?"

Rolling his eyes, Duke scanned the words on the screen, "Hm... Ah. A doctor at Arkham Asylum, one Doctor Young has records of a formula, Project: Titan. Patients and evaluations all point to her operating on the rogue, Bane, whether scheduled or not. Not bad record. But now it seems it somehow got out into the streets."

Jason blinked, reading the references. He scowled, standing up. Duke spun his chair, facing the vigilante, "Wait... Where are you going?" he asked.

Putting on his costume, Red Hood declared, "Going to have a personal chat with Doctor Young. Hopefully she doesn't piss me off." he grunted, opening the window.

* * *

Within Lacey Towers, the suite at the top of the building, sat a man in a bright white suit. His fingers were folded and the eyes underneath his black mask narrowed, seeing someone get shoved into his room. He heard whimpering from the man who wore a thinner version of his mask and he lit a cigar.

"Explain. Where the hell is my shipment?"

"P-Please don't be mad... Black Mask... But someone intervened. When we arrived at the docks, the canister looked to have exploded." the man explained on his knees.

"The Bat..." Black Mask growled.

The man shook his head, "I-I don't think it was the Bat, sir."

Black Mask clenched his arm rest on his leather chair, "Explain."

"The others... The ones you told to watch the shipment... They were found dead. The Bat's not known for killing, sir." the man reminded his boss with a studder.

The mob boss paused and stood up, his arms behind his back, "Hm... Seems we have a new player in Gotham. Whoever he is, I want him dead for what he did."

"Y-Yes sir. I'll warn the others." the man said, limping out.

Black Mask nodded, looking out the window and whispered, "Whoever you are, you made a big mistake messing with the Black Mask. Seems the Bat was too much of a coward to face me this time."

* * *

 **A/N: So, the DC-CW shows are done for the season. Black Lightning's on the way, so I thought to have something similar to their formula.**

 **I picked Red Hood because he's a character I've been meaning to explore for a while, and thought this summer was the perfect time. This story's going for more of a episodic season like a TV series. With him, I don't have to worry about A-Listers and use more obscure villains of the Batman mythos.**

 **This exists in the CW multiverse as (until contradicted) Earth-40. In this world, Batman is known, Jason died as Robin after a year while Batman was away with the Outsiders, and he has no idea how he came back or told Bruce yet. This will hopefully be a recurring sub-plot. The Justice League exist as well, and Tim Drake is currently Robin while Dick Grayson is Nightwing.**

 **I'm unsure of how I'll handle a crossover with Flash or Arrow. But I'm not focusing on that, and rather leaving this self-contained for the sake of the story.**


End file.
